creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Store
Basic Information The Store (aka Item Shop) '''is a feature of Creativerse where players can purchase Coins for (real) money, which can then be spent for what the item shop or game has to offer in exchange. The Store mainly features unique crafting Recipes, Costumes and packs of items and/or blocks, like Explosives, Machines or rare materials like Arcstones. Other than what the Store has to offer, Coins can also be spent for optional and additional claims, and for block kits that enables players to build customizable Blueprints right away instead of collecting and crafting all the required blocks and objects. How to access The "Store" button can be seen in the top left corner of your ingame screen whenever you open your System Menu with access to the world options and player settings (default key "ESC"), your inventory/bag (default key "e"), your crafting menu (default key "q"), your map (default key "m"), the Codex (default key "x") with the quest and help menus, or your Blueprint window. Until update R58 on December 19th 2018, the Store could also be accessed from the main game screen before entering any game world. Why does Creativerse have an Item Shop? Since Creativerse is free to play in principle, the servers and further development of new features have to be financed in some way. So in order to support the game and the developers, players can do this by buying ingame Coins for real money in the Store (and/or by buying DLCs via Steam), and then spend these Coins for game content. Currently the offers in the Store are '''all purely optional and won't affect the gameplay or progress within the game in any way. Many crafting recipes can be unlocked by collecting materials and crafting basic items. Even though the Pro DLC offers useful features like interesting game world options, more inventory space, glider, flashlight and more, the bundles and packs from the Store are nearly all purely decorative and most often merely sport alternative designs of common blocks and craftable stuff. There are very few exceptions, like the Snow Blower that is the only cold-emitting object and a Store-exclusive offer. Swords that are part of some purchasable themed recipe bundles never inflict more damage points than "free" swords do, and their crafting recipes do not require significantly "cheaper" or much less rare ingredients either. In the Store TAB you can also redeem gift bundles via redemption codes that are usually only temporarily available (please refer to the article Codes for further details). Current Store offers * Recipe Packs for store-exclusive Fireworks, Premium building blocks and items like furniture or interesting looking swords. Once bought, these crafting recipes are permanently added to your crafting menu and will then be available on all Creativerse game worlds from the start, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is disabled ("Pro" world option). Additionally to that, one item kit with already crafted examples for the recipes you buy can be claimed on one single game world of your choice too. To see the detailed list, please refer to the article Recipe Packs Recipe Packs only need to be bought once, they are account-bound to your Steam account, which means that even changing your user name won't make you lose Store-bought recipes * Item Packs (that do not include crafting recipes) can be bought in the Store and can only be claimed on one specific game world. They can contain Machines, Explosives, Lighting or rare materials like Arcstones. A detailed list is found can be found in the article Item Packs * Costumes have been implemented with update R48 on October 26th 2017. These cosmetic "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) can be activated on the paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above. The costume you choose will replace the look of whatever your player character has actually equipped in this slot with the look of the chosen costume. The stats (damage points of weapons, defense points of armor) of your actual equipment will be kept though. If you change your actual equipment, the stats might change, but your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen costume, and will keep that way even if you unequip all equipment * and Coins of course, purchasable via Steam Wallet. Creativerse has other purchasable content aside from what the Store itself has to offer 'Download contents' The "Pro" DLC - not part of the Store - includes rather gameplay-relevant options, like 20 additional inventory slots, 100 additional maximum Stamina points, the possibility to own many more game worlds than just one and to stake 2 free claims on each game world, to use a glider and a flashlight, and the option to set "Pro" options of your own game worlds, which will influence the gameplay experience significantly - like easy or hard combat difficulties, passive creatures, low gravity, etc. In principle Gliders, Flashlights and more stamina (means longer running phases) could be used to "Pro" players advantage in PvP. However please consider that Creativerse is not centred on PvP gameplay, and so the PvP can be turned off alternatively. Creativerse is first of all a sandbox game intended for building, PvE-content and playing together with friends, where even PVP is only meant for friendly competition without specific game goals to achieve, different from MMORPGs. On their own claims, players can disable the PvP option anytime, and PvP can also be disabled on the whole game world if the world owner should wish so. Another purchasable download content, the "Welcome"-DLC, is also available in the ingame Store where it is called "Welcome Bundle" - it is a Recipe Pack that comes with several stacks of blocks, items as usual, plus Coins for the Store. Building Kits You can buy all placeable blocks and objects in theoretically infinite amounts via block kits for Blueprints, also after customizing the Blueprints with blocks and objects that you prefer to use. Block kits are not required in order to build Blueprints though, you can alternatively collect (and craft) all the necessary blocks and objects for any Blueprint yourself. The building kits are merely an option so you can start building right away. Block kits for Blueprints can be bought by clicking the "get kit and build now" option in the "Blueprint" TAB below any chosen Blueprint. Building kits for Blueprints can contain up to thousands of blocks and placeable objects. They are purchasable with Coins, but they are not part of the Store. You can buy block kits for all Blueprints - those provided by Playful themselves, thousands of Blueprints made by other players and also your own Blueprints. To obtain Blueprints by Creativerse players, simply visit the workshop http://steamcommunity.com/workshop/browse/?appid=280790, subscribe to any Blueprints of your liking and shortly afterwards they will be listed in the "library" TAB in your Blueprint window ingame. You can buy block kits for your own customized versions of any Blueprint too. Place the cornerstone of a Blueprint on the floor, activate it with right click (or "f" as the default key) and customize the Blueprint by dragging different blocks or objects from your inventory over the blocks in the Blueprint window that you want to exchange. The block kit for a Blueprint will always contain all blocks, objects, items and materials that are listed for the according Blueprint (or the version that you have customized with blocks and/or objects to your personal liking), while the Blueprint itself can be claimed completely for free. You do not have to buy a building kit to build a Blueprint. And vice versa - building kits can just be bought so you can use the blocks for free building instead for building a preset building/structure from a Blueprint. Sometimes Blueprints might require blocks and/or objects that can only be crafted after learning rare Recipes or even only after buying Store-bought Recipe Packs if you want to build them in the version that the creator suggests. However, you can work around this by customizing Blueprints with free blocks alternatively anytime. Claims Another thing you can buy for Coins are player claims. Areas can be claimed by players by trading in certain materials (mainly ores), but alternatively Coins can be spent for this too, which is much more effortless. And while only 10 (+2 for "Pro") claims can be "bought" with Ores and Arcstones, you can buy up to 40 claims (+2 for players who have bought the "Pro" DLC) on each single game world when spending Coins for this. However, please note that if you give up any of your claims ("unclaim") that you have once bought or claimed by trading in Ores and/or Arcstones, then you can only use these now "free" claims that were returned to you on the same game world again, but not on any other Creativerse game worlds. Coin give-aways 350 free Coins can be "earned" ingame by completing the 7 starting Quests from QB with each Steam account in Creativerse. You cannot repeat any quests that you have already finished once. Changing to other game worlds will not reset your quest progress - while questing, you can visit any other game world and continue the quests there that you've already started elsewhere. Additionally, sometimes Coins can be received as gifts given by Playful or others, for example as a price for winning a building contest or the like that is usually announced on the forums: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/ Players who had bought the game during early Early Access before Creativerse went F2P on November 11th 2015 have received Coins for the Store plus the Gold Pack as a reward. Later on they received the "Pro" DLC completely for free, which also applied for all players who had bought any amount of Coins for money before July 2016. For Christmas 2015 there has been another giveaway. And one more giveaway celebrated the launch (release) of Creativerse and the end of its Early Access phase - Coins were thrown in as a gift for everyone who bought the "Pro" DLC during this timespan. Similar occasions might come along in the future once again, so if you are interested, you should follow the official forums or the Creativerse twitter https://twitter.com/creativersegame, especially on patch-days. Category:Gameplay Category:Store